


Good Things Ahead

by Seascribe



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Slash, contrived kisses, gonna be brotherfucking in 2019, pre-sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: For the first time in years, Jamie doesn't have somebody to kiss when the ball drops.





	Good Things Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> In under the New Year's wire. 2019 goal: write more brotherfucking with these two. The first line is from somebody on twitter, but I'm sorry, I don't remember who.

The first thing Jordie says when he sees Jamie is "There's my favourite fucking horseshit!" Mom glares at him, but Jordie wraps him into an octopus hug and Jamie giggles, feeling a little lighter than he has all week. His front office hates him, but his brother doesn't, and that makes things...not okay, but less horseshit. 

Jordie's probably supposed to stay in the hotel with the team, but he's at Jamie's instead, and Jamie doesn't ask questions. Tyler appears at the door right at pre-game naptime, and Jordie gives him an eyebrow. 

"You guys nap together?" he teases, like he and Jamie weren't about to curl up and do just that. 

"I'm the little spoon," Tyler says, smug. Jordie laughs and punches him gently. 

It's Jamie's turn to be the little spoon for once, and the filling in the sandwich too. It's awesome, tucked up against Jordie's stomach with Tyler curled up into him. He feels warm and safe and content, and for the first time in a long time, like nothing's missing. Jordie's beard tickles the back of his neck and his hand is warm and big and familiar spread across his hip. Jamie contemplates sabotaging their alarm so they can stay like this all day instead of going to the AAC, but they really don't need to give the FO any more ammunition. He sighs and buries his nose in the curls at the base of Tyler's skull. 

Jordie pokes his belly. "Stop thinking. Sleep."

"Don't poke me!"

"Boys," Tyler intones. "Don't make me separate you." 

Jordie huffs at him and puts an end to it by pulling the blanket up over everyone's heads.

***

The game is fun, chirpy and fast and sloppy, until the embarrassingly quick OT loss. Jamie's sure that things with the media will just keep sucking, but Tyler's filled his house with booze and what he's calling "candy" and snacks, and the Habs aren't flying out until tomorrow, so Jordie's going to be there too. It's easy to focus on that and just ignore the media for once.

Tyler's also filled the house with girls, from Instagram and Studs' groupies and who knows where else. They're all pretty and nice and fun to talk to, and Jamie knows Tyler's hoping Jamie will find somebody to kiss at midnight so he won't be sad. He'd told him as much, giving him those sweet puppy dog eyes. 

"I'm not sad," Jamie said. It's totally not a lie. He's lonely, sometimes, and everything with the media right now is shitty, but it would still be shitty if he hadn't been dumped. Probably lonely too. It's fine. Tyler squints suspiciously at him and shoos him towards a crowd of pretty girls wearing shiny 2019 tiaras.

Jamie makes small talk with them but his heart isn't in it and he's pretty sure they can tell, because they trickle away away one by one. Oh well. He didn't really want to kiss any of them anyway.

He wafts around between groups for a while, talking with some of the better halves, signing a congratulation card for Pitty on the new baby, before landing on the couch next to Jordie, slurping on Tyler's top shelf tequila. Tyler gives him worried looks, but Jamie waves him on. Got his tequila, got his bro, got the ball drop on the tv. He's doing pretty good.

Jordie squeezes his knee companionably. "Ready for 2019, Chubbs?"

"I guess so, yeah. Don't have much choice, anyway."

Jordie laughs and ruffles his hair. "It's gonna be good. Got a feeling." 

"Didn't you say that last year too?"

Jordie glares at him--it looks fierce, like it did across the ice during the game, but Jamie knows it's just playing--and tops up his tequila. Jamie clinks their glasses together and drains it. Jordie laughs at him and says, "That was for midnight!" Then he drains his too and tops them both up again. 

Jamie contemplates chugging that too, but he's already pleasantly warm and floaty and the party shows no sign of ending when the ball drops, so he should probably make some kind of effort to pace himself. The rest of the room are pairing up, getting their drinks ready, and Jamie tries not to look like a sad loser watching them. Jordie slings an arm around his shoulders and his breath is hot and alcoholic against Jamie's cheek as he shouts the countdown into his ear. 

The ball drops and fireworks explode outside and all the couples kiss--Tyler's working his way down the line, kissing and kissing and kissing while everybody giggles and gropes at him. Jamie goes to tip up his tequila, but Jordie grabs his wrist and leans in closer to plant a wet bristly kiss on his cheek. His aim sucks and it lands just outside the corner of Jamie's mouth. Jamie's stomach feels as warm as if he'd managed to chug his tequila, and he turns to look at Jordie. Jordie's slow to pull away, and his mouth slides warm and soft and wet against Jamie's before they both jerk back, wide-eyed and breathing faster than they should be. 

"Happy New Year, Chubbs," Jordie says, and downs his tequila in one gulp, wheezing a little.

"Yeah," Jamie says, draining his drink. "You too." He was wrong, before, that feeling in his stomach is way warmer than the tequila, warmer than anything, like maybe he's burning up inside. He's too drunk to process that right now, in the middle of Tyler's crowded living room with people kissing and laughing and shouting, but he's pretty sure it's important. Jordie's warm and solid when Jamie slumps against his chest. 

"Gonna be good," Jordie says again, putting an arm around Jamie and giving him a squeeze. "Gonna be real good." 

This time, Jamie believes him.


End file.
